My Sonadow Alphabet!
by Space Colony ARK
Summary: Okay, before I say anything, InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere has allowed me to do this, and I thank her soooooo much! This is my Sonadow ABC Oneshots, they go as the alphabet, any requests? Bring em in! :D And enjoy these Oneshots please!
1. Abuse

**Yo all! How's all been? I'm good peeps since I have given into the idea of doing ABC Sonadow stories, I've read the ABC Sonadow stories from 'InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere' and saw that the stories were not continued, 'InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere' has given me the allowance to do this, thank you so much for allowing me to do this 'InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere'! Please enjoy!**

**Sonic: If you Favourite or Review this story, I'll tell Amy to bake you her best cookies! :D**

A: Abuse

Sonic was doing what he did best, and that was running. Nowhere in particular as usual, just allowing his feet to carry him to wherever their interested in. Over hills, across mountains, jumping over rivers, zig zagging on rocks, all of that was no sweat for the blue hero at all. But that was until he got to this certain place, a meadow of wheat, lot's of wheat with a old and corrupted tree in the middle.

People said that that tree was haunted, as the story goes, a long time ago a women was in so much pain and depression and loss that she hung herself on the middle branch, it was a surprise for everyone. A few weeks later, the wheat needed harvesting and the Farmers were sent to work. But then half of the group ran back screaming, they claimed that they had seen the ghost of the suicidal women who was angry about her peaceful deathly slumber being disturbed and had killed the other half to show her anger. Everyone since that day had been avoiding that place, but Sonic was never afraid of it, it was one of his favourite places to be actually.

Whenever he sat on a branch of the tree and felt a strange presence in the air. He'd talk to it, and not run or panic like everyone else.

As he was running, he saw the field up ahead. He smiled and his smile widened when he saw a group of older male teenagers at the tree, around 6 teenagers were there. He was pleased that he wasn't the only one who wasn't afraid of that tree anymore. He stopped and stared at them happily, his smile plastered on his face. He then frowned, were they kicking something on the floor? The Blue Blur narrowed his eyes to see better, sure enough, the teenagers were kicking.

Growing suspicious of what they were doing, he crawled into the wheat field, careful for them to not notice his bright blue pelt as he neared. He silently brushed the wheat out of his way and lightly put his feet on the ground for no sound, his bright emerald eyes glancing around the boys. He stopped when he was around the edge of the circle which was around the trees, as if the wheat wouldn't dare touch the 'haunted' tree.

A yelp of pain got the azure's attention again, his eyes widened when he saw a black male on the floor, and worst of all were the teenagers who were abusing him. "You're a monster!" one of the boys laughed and jumped on the figures back, a loud crack sounded and a cry of agony, Sonic tensed, "Your weak, your worthless, you have no life!" one of them kicked him in the head, the Blue Blur winced, "But most of all…" Sonic's eyes widened as he saw the leader of the gang, he was muscular and looked pretty tough, was he the cause of this?

"But most of all" he repeated and knelt down beside the whimpering body, "Is that you don't deserve to live Shadow the Hedgehog!" Sonic's pupils shrunk so much that you weren't even able to see them! The leader grabbed the neck of Shadow and lifted him in the air, the ebony's bleeding hands on the leader's, trying but failing, to weaken his grip, "You're no use to this world 'Ultimate Life-Form', you deserve to die…" Sonic covered his mouth with his hands, '_This can't be happening…_' he thought.

The leader nodded his head to one of the gang's members, a signal for him. Sonic watched as the signalled boy ran to his supposed backpack and came back with it, he bent down and shuffled through it, "Hurry up!" another boy yelled, "I'm trying! I'm trying!" the boy with the backpack cried back. Finally, he stood up, and to Sonic's horror, in his hand was a rope with a loop on the end. "As I said Shadow" the leader smiled evilly, "You deserve to die. And today, you finally will" Shadow screamed and lashed out with all his might as he was carried to his own grave.

Sonic couldn't bare it any longer as they forcefully tugged the looped rope around the hedgehog's neck and tightened. Shadow whimpers grew louder. Sonic's fists clenched his fists in rage, '_Hadn't Shadow suffered enough already?! Well then, this is gonna be crazy but… oh what the fuck?!_' Sonic thought as another one of the boys threw the other side of the rope on to a branch and started to tie a knot. Sonic slowly stepped out of his cover towards them, before he pounced on one, his legs wrapped around his neck as he leaned in and smashed his head against his, causing him to black-out.

The boy's body collapsed onto the ground, unconscious as Sonic was thrown to the ground and started to rub the part of his head which he collided with. He shook his head just in time to see 3 others coming right at him, "1 knocked out" Sonic muttered under his breath, "3 coming straight at me and 2 remaining with Shadow" he smirked, "This is too easy" The 3 boys circled their hero with open arms, showing him that there was no escape. Two from either side ran at him with a roar, at the last second, Sonic jumped in the air and crushed their heads with his sneakers as they bashed together.

The other one fumbled with his pocket before bringing out a knife. Sonic noticed and sank to his knees, "A knife!" he wailed dramatically, "Please! Not a knife, it's my only weakness!" he put his hands in a praying matter and shuffled backwards, "Stop being such a baby!" the boy yelled at him and took steps towards him, Sonic smirked, "I'm not being a baby" he looked up at him, "I'm just getting you closer…" the boy, noticing his mistake too late, fell to the ground face first due to Sonic bolting at his legs. The Mobius hero then punched the boy in the stomach and as he expected, the boy let go of the knife to clutch his stomach in pain.

Sonic scooped up the knife and got to his feet and looked at the remaining 2, they just stared before they got back into control with themselves. The boy with the rope pulled faster whilst the leader laughed, Shadow just stared at him, his eyes emotionless… as if already dead. "There is no time to save your friend Sonic" the leader smiled, "But it was a nice try. Didn't know you were one to fight the people you protect. But we never respected you talking and walking animals" he put his arms out, "So I guess it's fair" Sonic roared and ran at Shadow.

"Get him!" the leader commanded the last remaining boy, the boy hesitated but charged anyway, stupid idea… Sonic threw his feet at his face and stomach and he fell to the ground. The leader did the remaining knot on the tree and laughed, "You're too late!" he cried before pulling the rope down and Shadow shot in the air, he started to choke and grabbed the rope around his neck which was burning him, "NO!" Sonic screamed and jumped in the air. He grabbed Shadow as if it was a hug and sliced the rope with the knife.

He then reached into Shadow's quill pockets and grabbed the green Chaos Emerald, he smirked, "Hope you don't mind…" he whispered in Shadow's ear, he then yelled the two words that all of us know… Chilli Dogs! Haha… got ya! "Chaos Control!" he yelled and they vanished in thin air.

xxx

Sonic landed in his house which he shared with Tails, holding Shadow bridal style he shouted, "Tails! It's an emergency!" he heard Shadow take in a shaky breath and he looked down at him, "Hold on Shadow-Kun…" he whispered, he frowned at what he said, '_Why the hell did I call him in Japanese…?_' Before he had time to wonder about it, Tails came bouncing down the steps, "What's wrong Sonic?" he asked and froze when he saw the hedgehog in his arms, "W-what happened…?" he asked.

Sonic walked past him and went up the stairs, Tails following behind, "He was abused by teenagers and adults Tails, if I wasn't there he would be dead right now!" Sonic explained as he walked to the guest room and placed the half awake hedgehog on the bed, "Dead… how?" Tails asked when he ran to the bathroom and grabbed the First-Aid Kit, Sonic hesitated as he sat down in a chair next to Shadow, "… Let's talk about this later" he told him as he entered the room.

"S-son-ni…c" Sonic perked his ears and looked at the figure on the bed, he sighed, "You should sleep Shadow… after what they did to you. You should rest" Shadow slightly shrugged, "I-I'm not-t really ti-ired.." he said, he looked at him, "And I n-never really got to s-say… thank you eith-ther…" Sonic blinked in surprise, "Shadow, people were bullying you up! I couldn't just walk away!" he protested, Shadow just shrugged again, "Not many would do that though…" he whispered.

Sonic sighed, he was right, not many would help him if they saw. "I didn't though…" the Blue Blur reminded him, Shadow weakly smirked, "No you didn't" he admitted. A yawn came from the little Kitsune and he put the First-Aid Kit on the bed, "You can sleep here tonight Shadow, I'm going to bed. Night all!" he told them before walking out the door. Sonic sighed, "Where are you hurt?" he asked and grabbed the Kit, unzipping it to show its contents inside.

It looked like Shadow's normal attitude took over, "I don't need your help, I'm fine" he said and swept the duvet covers off of him. Sonic immediately grabbed his hand, "Don't. You. Dare" he warned. Shadow tugged his hand away and growled at him, "I already told you that I don't need your help!" he stood up and swayed on his feet, he put his hand on the wall beside him and shook his head with a dazed expression, "Shadow?" Sonic asked and quickly rose from his seat and walked around the bed to his side, "Shadow, are you okay?" Sonic said again with a more worried tone.

Shadow slid down to his knees, "Everything just went so… blurry" Sonic lightly grabbed Shadow's arms and lifted him up, "Back to the bed you go…" he whispered and lifted him onto the bed. Shadow sighed, "I won't be going anywhere for a loooong time" he said to himself, Sonic smirked. After a while of Sonic managing to clean Shadow's wounds and bandage them up, it was beddy-pies for the two hedgehogs.

The ebony hedgehog was able to curl up on his side, his face looking at Sonic with his ruby eyes open. Sonic smirked and stifled a yawn, "Well, you can stay here tonight Shadow, I'm going to go to bed now" In response, he got a sleepy grunt from his doppelganger and his black eyelids closed drowsily. Although Sonic was tired, he couldn't help himself staying in the chair and staring as Shadow went to sleep, his chest rising and falling slowly.

Without noticing what he was doing, Sonic swiftly got out of his chair and leaned over his Rival's body, he softly planted a kiss on the ebony's forehead before he realized what he just did. Half of him was shocked and confused, whilst the other side smiled as if it were a praise for his accomplishment. He shrugged it off and walked to the door and opened it silently before stepping out, "Sonic?" came a voice from behind, Sonic turned, "Yeah?" he felt a sigh, "Thank you" Shadow whispered.

The Speed Demon smiled at him, "Goodnight Shadow" he said and turned out the lights, "Goodnight Fak-… Goodnight Sonic" Sonic heard Shadow's duvet cover rustle as he turned on his side. Sonic closed the door and walked to his room and slipped into bed, his fingers brushed against his lips and he smirked to himself before closing his eyes and sleep covered him whole.


	2. Beautiful

**Um…. Hi…?**

***All of you take sharp looks at me and start throwing things at me***

**Gack! Guys! No, not the piano, please! Oh god not the pineapples! Why the pineapples?! Shit! No! Grandma! Okay! That's it! I am sorry I've not been on but truth be told I have not gotten any free time these past few weeks and I am just waiting impatiently for the Easter break to come up!**

**Shadow: He he he, you need to do Algebra. He he he!**

**:( Shut up Shadow! Let's see you try it instead!**

**Shadow: …. No**

**Aw, but why?!**

**Shadow: You just want me to do your HW instead, you do have a Math Quiz on Tuesday**

**Yeah yeah whateve-…. Wait… did you just say a 'Math Quiz'?**

**Shadow: Um, yeah, it's on the calendar**

… **Shitaki fried chicken and peanuts! Happy New Year everyone and wish me luck on this stupid frikin Algebra Quiz!**

**Plus, here's my signature sonicx2219 and to anyone else who wants it: ****Space Colony ARK**

**Thank you Shadie101 for your request, I really liked the idea so I'm going to do that for C. Sorry if your upset but at least its gonna work for C at least! :D**

B: Beautiful

"You're always like this! Why can't I have the Chaos Emerald? Just hand it over!" Sonic shouted, "Well, that's not my problem. Just lay off, the Emeralds mine!" I shouted back. It was a peaceful day for me, just a normal walk around town when all of the sudden Sonic came zooming by and disturbed me, sadly, and started to demand me to give him _my _Chaos Emerald. I mean what the hell? I don't go around looking for the Faker to give me his rings do I? No! So… what the hell? Damn this guy!

Sonic sighed and pinched the edge of his nose, "Look, Shadow just give me the Chaos Emerald or this world is going to have the new lame name Eggman Land!" I rolled my eyes, although I had to admit about Mobius having the new name Eggman Land would be the worst thing ever happening, just picture Eggman with a robe and a golden crown on and trying to fit into his throne but can't due to his size. I grimaced at the thought and sighed.

I then spun on my feet and started to walk away, "Hey!" the Faker yelled behind me, "Get back here! We're not done yet!" I kept on walking and waved behind me, "Farwell Faker!" I called. I flash later, Sonic was standing in front of me and I had no choice but to stop my feet. I growled and side-stepped, to the right, he copied. I then went left, he soon followed. I stared at him and he smiled with a chuckle, I took a step back and he bounced towards me, I push him in front of me and I stepped, I couldn't help but grin, "We might as well hold hands if we're going to dance."

Sonic blushed as I discreetly took out my green Chaos Emerald, I threw it in my hand, "If you want it that bad" I told him, "Come get it!" and with that, I turned and raced away, Sonic following shortly after me. I put my arm with the Chaos Emerald out by my side so Sonic could have an advantage, he fell for it. He went faster and appeared beside me, his arm reaching out to the gem, I laughed cruelly as I pulled my arm back in and skidded to a halt. Sonic seemed to have been taken by surprise and he fell forward, tripping over his feet. He adjusted easily as I changed turns to the trees, I jumped in the air and grabbed onto a branch, I bounced from each long twisted piece of wood and smiled to myself as Sonic skipped right beside me.

"Give it up Shadow!" he shouted from right next to me, "That emeralds mine!" I smirked, "Not whilst I'm around!" We jumped in the air several times, trying to bash into each other or cause the other to lose their balance. Sonic jumped to the floor and I went down with him, don't get me wrong, I would get away from him any time but right now I was having too much fun. We fought with legs and arms, feet and hand, not necessarily in proper combat but playful and fun instead. We jumped above one another and slid in between our legs to skid to the other side, every so often, the Chaos Emerald would be tossed into each of our hands, thrown in the air and caught once again.

We laughed at our attempts to win over each other, an idea came to my head and I grinned, we stopped moving and stared at each other, panting for breath. I smirked and showed him the Emerald, "You want this Faker?" I asked, "Go get it!" I swirled and threw it far away, it flipped in the air and we got into our racing positions. We took not a second to blast off into the fields beyond, long patches of grass brushed against our legs as we zoomed off. We were neck to neck and were coming too close to the Emerald, '_If we're side by side right now there's a fair chance that he'll get the Emerald instead of me… Fuck nuts!_' I cursed through my panting breath and but all of my strength into my legs.

Sonic looked at me in shock and tried to copy to movement, '_Too late!_' I smirked and kicked my right foot in front of me, shooting the Chaos Emerald through the air and into the meadow beyond. I heard Sonic curse me and saw him coming closer through the corner of my eye, "Damn you Shadow!" he shouted over the wind with a grin on his face, guess he was enjoying the fact that I extended the fun and games. I was soon getting tired by the fact that Sonic kept coming up right beside me without a trickle of sweat on his face, so I discreetly put me leg out at the right moment in attempt to trip him. He took the bait.

He yelped as he fell to the ground and I couldn't help but let out a laugh due to his stupidity that I wouldn't cheat. Despite everything, he got up anyway and raced after me. I sent him a smirk when he came back up to me and he made a sarcastic hurt face, we then turned our faces up to the upcoming Chaos Emerald. Both of our hands outstretched themselves, ready to grab the jewel before the other. Sadly, one thing caught me off guard. Sonic jumped in the air and landed on the Emerald, I swore loudly and tripped over him. Another thing we didn't notice was the fact that there was a hill right behind the Emerald.

Sonic grabbed my hand as I fell down the hill and he came coming too. I and Sonic rolled down the hill on top of each other, his hands tightly on mine. Few seconds later, my doppelganger started to laugh like a little kid as we spun our way down and I couldn't help but join in with him. I know it was childish but we just couldn't help it, we panted as we giggled in delight. We brushed against grassy patches and flattened flowers, sometimes shredding or cutting their leaves and petals. Blossom petals floated above us in the beautiful sky if I could make out correctly. How far had we gone down this hill by now? The answer was beyond me before we finally stopped, collapsing onto each other. We breathed heavily as we tried to turn the spinning world in our heads back to normal, half way through that I noticed that Sonic was on top of me and his hands were still on my wrists.

I didn't mind at the moment shockingly. I was too busy catching my breath from the laughing fit I had gotten just a while ago, I closed my eyes as my heart beating stopped pounding loudly. I peeked open my eyes and stared above me, the sky was a fair light blue with bits of clouds here and there. I tilted my head lower to gaze at the hedgehog on top of me, and for some odd reason, I didn't bother to push him off… weird. Sonic was lying on my chest, for some reason I could just tell he was still dizzy and trying to stay as still as possible to stop everything turning. Finally, he slowly raised his body right above mine.

Our heads turned to the Emerald that lay 20 feet away. None of us made a move for it, we just stayed… peacefully and comfortably still. It was nice I tell you in a way. I heard Sonic turn his head back towards the direction of me and after a few seconds I copied. My eyes thinned as I stared up in shock at the being above me. The azure blue fur had multiple shades with just the right touch from the deep blue sky, some of the tips were shining with the eternal light of the sun. "S-Sonic?" I whispered, he smiled down at me with gentle lips.

What shocked me is that one of his hands let go of my hands and started to stroke me on the muzzle. It travelled higher and I silently gasped as he started to rub the side to my right ear, it travelled behind and I couldn't help but purr as he touched my sweet spot. I heard him chuckle as I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his hand for more petting. I was replied happily by his touch. I half opened my eyes slowly and stared up at him, he tilted his head at me as I smirked lightly at him, "You can have the Emerald" I told him.

He stared at me and opened his mouth to reply but I sat up quickly and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. I felt his hands hesitantly wrapping around my body, I listened to his fast heart beat as I rested my head against his chest. "As long as you take me with you" I added as a whisper, Sonic's arms felt warm around me as he tightened his grip on me, "Why not" he whispered in my ear that sent chills down my spine, he nuzzled the top of my head before lightly planting a kiss on my coal black fur. We stayed like that for a long time, just watching the blossom petals falling in the sky lightly, when some touched our fur we would smell their rich scent and either brush them off or blow on them.

"How about we go kick some Egg-Head-Butt now?" I heard Sonic say and I smirked, I didn't need to reply as we untangled ourselves and helped each other to our feet. Petals fell onto our bodies as we stared at each other in amazement, it felt good to see a different side of Sonic in this way, was I the only one who could see him like this? Because he was just so… Beautiful…

**Yay! I did it after so long! Hope you guys enjoyed it and all of that &^%£! Happy I could update this up before I have to take my adorable puppy Vizsla on a walk. Although dogs are great to have, having to go on a walk with them all the time is real annoying! But oh well I guess. I may update on another story this week since it's the Winter Break for the week but no promises guys! I'm serious, I'm getting too busy these days TT-TT But I'm just happy I get to update on here anyway. Bye for now!**


End file.
